


Personal assistant

by Petra



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old man's good with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal assistant

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://fickle-goddess.livejournal.com/profile)[**fickle_goddess**](http://fickle-goddess.livejournal.com/). JLU: Epilogue is still not canon.

The old man's good with his hands, Terry has to admit that. And with his mouth, and his hips, and everything.

He must have had a lot of practice, back in the day.

Now he's pared down, pared away in chunks of scars, and he doesn't waste time on romance or lies.

And hell, if Mr. Wayne wants his pretty-boy assistant to bend over for him --

First he's gotta get through Batman's defenses.

Putting on a show is easy, and letting Wayne work him into a sweat -- he's got lots of practice at that.

Terry goes down grinning, every time.


End file.
